


水手服与姆明玩偶

by ash3093



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash3093/pseuds/ash3093





	水手服与姆明玩偶

　　……

　　他的恋人握着男孩的腿向他的方向敞开，对他说，这孩子希望让你来用这里的第一次呢

　　……

　　那个孩子小心翼翼的抱住了他，少年纤细柔软贲张着青春活力的柔韧肢体紧紧贴在他的胸前，怀中的那一片温热一瞬间便引燃了他体内将熄的烈焰，狂烧怒涨直直蔓延向禁忌之地。‘你真恶心’那个盘踞在他内心深处的恶魔讥讽而又满足的笑了起来。直到此刻他才终于明白，自己对这个不甚熟悉的弟弟，一直都只是抱有着纯粹的欲念——人类最原始的性欲，和男人面对纯洁事物时最肮脏的蠢蠢欲动的破坏欲和占有欲 

　　/

　　黄仁俊抱着一堆姆明周边摇摇晃晃的走向这家文化用品商店的收银处，最大的那个姆明玩偶完全挡住了他的视线，让他只能艰难的利用侧前方的狭窄视野缓缓前进。

　　“我来帮你吧。”温柔低沉的声音从黄仁俊头顶传来，同时一只白皙结实的手臂从他的背后伸出提走了篮子上方的一些东西。

　　大半分量被卸去，视野也终于完全了的黄仁俊总算是松了一口气，性格羞怯不擅长面对陌生人的他有些局促地回过头去——那位好心人正淡淡地看着他微笑，平和宁静的眼眸弯起嵌在温润白净的脸庞上，浅浅的酒窝里盈着两弯温柔的阳光。——制服左侧悬挂的名牌上鎏金的郑在玹三个字在店里充足的灯光照明下熠熠发光。

　　这、这不是高中部那位传说中的男神学长吗，黄仁俊的心跳漏了一拍，‘他笑起来，好像比流传的照片上更好看……’

　　/

　　被全校女生捧上了神坛的温柔暖男学长郑在玹，被神化的同时也被断绝了所有和同校女生恋爱的可能性——大家一致认为，郑学长是属于公众的宝物，谁都不能占为己有。

　　——每次董思成听到类似的彩虹屁式言论都要大肆嘲笑一番那些小女生的眼拙，郑在玹这种表面谦谦君子的衣冠禽兽大概也只有亲近的人才会知道他的真面目，笑完后又会被‘兽性大发’的‘禽兽’摁倒在床上欺负到哭。

　　“思成最近有些心不在焉呢。”郑在玹下颚抵着董思成光裸汗湿的胸口，望着尚沉浸在高潮余韵中眸光涣散的男友，眼神晦暗不明，“是因为最近来找思成补习的那个小可爱吗？”

　　“……不、不是呃——”董思成下意识地反驳，但字句刚出口就被身上的人接连不断的深顶撞得粉碎。

　　“撒谎……你可是……一直用那种眼神盯着他看哦。”因为愤怒而有些失控的郑在玹在动作的间隙里喘息着逼问董思成，握着细瘦腰肢的手在那柔韧光洁的皮肤上留下深深的掐痕。

　　“唔——嗯——对、对不起——呜——”不知是因为超负荷的快感还是因为被揭穿的羞耻，董思成莹润着水光的白嫩脖颈脸颊上都染上了浅浅的粉，颤抖着身体红着眼眶开始低低的啜泣。

　　/

　　郑在玹开始注意起那个勾走了董思成大半注意力的学弟——纤细瘦弱的少年干净透彻，一双黑润的眼眸总是闪闪亮亮的，清秀姣好的脸庞生动活泼，青春期少年总是带着好奇倔强和小小的胆怯鼓起勇气观察着所见之处越来越广阔的世界，而黄仁俊似乎敏感纯洁得足以被每天的小小发现牵动他丰沛的情绪，喜怒哀乐鲜明而生动。

　　渐浓的暮色将荡悠在天边的云朵染成火红色的时候，他终于看到夕阳下笑出可爱小虎牙的少年，白色校服短裤下纤细皎洁的腿轻快灵活的跃落在校门口的赭红色的广场砖上，黄仁俊高举着双手向远处挥舞，和好友一一道别。

　　郑在玹觉得自己现在简直像个邪恶漫画里跟踪小男孩的变态大叔一样，但是他还是忍不住提步跟上了那个单薄细瘦的背影。然后发现黄仁俊又去文用商店扫荡姆明周边了。

　　这孩子到底有多喜欢那个河马样子的矮胖形象？为什么董思成会对这么幼稚的小孩上心？郑在玹一边腹诽一边忍不住上前帮黄仁俊稳住了那一堆摇摇欲坠的玩意儿。

　　/

　　黄仁俊小心翼翼的拿余光偷瞄那个提着购物袋走在他身侧的高大身影，‘……这位学长，白白软软的，笑起来又好温柔，真的好像姆明啊……’

　　看的时间太久了

　　“？”感受的视线的郑在玹疑惑地转过头，却见小孩脸颊飘红地埋头在怀抱着的大玩偶上，‘真的是小鬼啊……真是……完全没办法把他当作情敌看待……’他有点后悔提议送学弟去董思成家里了，虽说顺路，但是在时间宽裕的周五为了观察一个根本没有任何威胁的黄仁俊翘掉和董思成一起的社团活动，实在太不值得了。

　　‘差点就被看到了……好尴尬’黄仁俊紧张的低下头挡住脸，

　　夕阳斜斜地投射进郑在玹的瞳孔，灵敏的眼部肌肉反射性的收缩，促使他眯起了眼，但他还是看到了，黄仁俊低头时下滑的衣领下淡淡的红痕——

　　/

　　郑在玹目送黄仁俊艰难的提着东西进了董思成家的大门，他努力平复着因为在少年肩颈上看到吻痕而汹涌不平的情绪，‘就算他寄住在董思成家里，就算最近董思成的父母长姊都出差或是去住读了，就算他的同学说他没有恋人，就算自己手机上还有好友发来的他们二人的亲密照片，那些痕迹，那些痕迹也不一定是董思成留下的……

　　！骗谁呢——’转身几步，郑在玹红着眼眶打开了自家的门，是的，他和董思成从小住在对门，两小无猜的竹马细水长流的初恋终有一天修成正果，却即将毁于一旦。

　　/

　　事情是怎么发展到这一步的呢？

　　郑在玹有些迷茫地瞪大了眼睛，自被强行掰开后，手中少年纤细的腿已经不再挣动，放弃般软软地大开着露出中间的娇嫩花朵——那仍带着莹润水迹的本不应该存在这男孩腿间的器官

　　事情是怎么发展到这一步的呢？他仓皇的松开手，怔怔的望着以极其羞耻的姿势仰倒在床上捂着脸抽泣的黄仁俊不知所措。

　　——两分钟前，他从自家二楼的阳台上直奔下楼，轻而易举地打开了从没换过密码的董思成家的大门门锁，然后悄悄地走进位于二楼的与他家阳台正对着的那个房间，抓住了这个在他男朋友的床上把手指塞进屁股里自嗨的小鬼。

　　“你喜欢董思成？还是只是欲求不满？或者两者都有？”还是那个温柔低沉的嗓音，就在黄仁俊的耳边响起，沉浸在巨大羞耻感中的少年鼓起勇气睁开眼睛，那个目睹勘破了他人生中最羞耻的两件事的学长正撑在他的脸侧，平日里温润谦和的面庞上现在冰冷得像凝了一层霜，修长白皙的脖颈就在黄仁俊的唇边，因为重力低垮的衬衣领口吸引了黄仁俊无措乱飘的视线，精致的锁骨和饱满的胸肌同时映入眼帘，‘太、太色气了’他甚至没办法集中注意力去听郑在玹讲话，满头满脑都充斥着自己自慰被抓了个现行秘密被打破现在还因为学长的身体而起了一些更羞耻的反应真是烂到家了的想法。

　　郑在玹注意到突然满脸通红的少年方向奇怪的视线，顿时有些羞恼地起身拉开了些距离，一想到这样一个小色狼几天来一直和董思成呆在一个屋檐下他有些压抑不住怒气了：“那么饥渴是不是天天想方设法地勾引他和你上床？”

　　“我才没有勾引！”黄仁俊有些生气了，他虽然因为拥有两套器官的原因性欲特别强烈但也不至于用一些低劣的手段去博取董思成的喜爱，“我是喜欢他但我们没做过！”开什么玩笑，怎么可能把自己那么怪异的地方展露给自己喜欢的人呢？因为身体的特殊他甚至连告白都没考虑过。

　　“说谎！”郑在玹扭着他的身子将他的后背按在房间里的落地镜上，颤抖的指尖虚虚的落在他后颈下方新鲜斑驳的吻痕上，黄仁俊扭着脖子朝后看，目光触及镜面的瞬间顿时愕然了

　　“……”

　　“前辈你可能不相信……但是我真不知道这是怎么来的。”黄仁俊欲哭无泪地转回头，用平生最诚挚的眼神望着郑在玹。

　　“是吗？”这个男孩的性格他已经很熟悉，至少他说没说谎是很明显的，只是郑在玹并不是不相信，实在是另一种可能性更离谱更让他伤心，他的声音甚至因为害怕而有些颤抖，“你们晚上睡一起吗？”

　　“……呃，思成哥说怕我一个人睡会害怕所以……”黄仁俊若有所思地喃喃，他也同时想到了那个可怕但又是唯一的解释——毕竟每天早上他都是在董思成怀里醒过来的，除了那个哥哥之外没有人能离自己那么近。

　　‘董思成——’看着怔怔的窝在自己怀里的纤细单纯的小少年，郑在玹被怒火烧灼了一遍的心口又被沉沉的悲伤堵住了，这一刻他甚至嫉妒起这个男孩，嫉妒他轻易就可以得到自己多年来未曾得到的那个人的心——他和董思成在一起后一次都没得到过董思成的表白，有时候他甚至觉得董思成和他在一起不过是为了解决生理需求——那个人接受的爱太多，面对喜欢他的人时也总是淡淡的丝毫看不出他的想法。

　　被圈在学长结实宽阔的胸膛前，黄仁俊鼻腔里满满的都是这个人的味道——白白软软的姆明学长居然连体香都这么甜，是蜜桃味的，他有些晕乎乎地想着，这个人生气也好可爱呀——‘不，黄仁俊你醒醒，这不是姆明，学长更不可能有体香，想也知道和董思成用同款沐浴露的郑在玹肯定和他有一腿。你八成是被当小三抓了吧。’反应过来的黄仁俊挣扎着想推开郑在玹，但是已经迟了——

　　郑在玹感受到抵在自己腿上的热硬，看着尴尬地撇开头不敢与他对视的黄仁俊，面无表情到掉着冰碴的脸，裂了。

　　一起断裂掉的，还有郑在玹脑子里的最后那根弦。

　　三秒钟后，他吻着黄仁俊倒在董思成的床上。

　　……

　　“别——唔”黄仁俊喘息着用手推拒埋头吮吻他的肩颈的郑在玹，“思成哥哥就快回来了。”着急了他直接揪着这人的头发迫使他起来，“停下，或者，换个地方。”他倒是不介意来一发，毕竟都被看光了，不爽一次多亏啊。

　 ‘这小鬼怎么回事，这么虎。’郑在玹今天已经被惊到麻木了，他面无表情地拽下黄仁俊的爪子，“被他看见不是正好？可以知道他到底喜欢谁。到时候你别表现得这么浪就行。”

　　少年的微漾着春水的黑眼珠子在泛红的眼眶里滴溜溜的转了一圈，他明白郑在玹想做什么，但是——“在玹哥，你想破罐破摔可别拉上我，我是无辜的，况且局势本来就是有利于我的，我没必要冒这个风险。”

　　“你——”话未出口，郑在玹便停下来侧过头，他听到了楼下熟悉的脚步声。

　　“快松手！”黄仁俊也听见了，他焦急地想要拽开身上的人。

　　但却被捉住了双手掀翻在床，赤露的下体被迫撅起，有什么又烫又硬的东西抵住了那处禁忌之地。

　　“别——”黄仁俊彻底慌了，他颤抖着身子求饶，“哥哥，那里不行，求你——”

　　“为什么不行，那董思成就可以吗？”郑在玹蓦的生出了些怒意，也不知道是在气谁，是不忿董思成被觊觎呢，还是生气黄仁俊不顺服自己呢，他没想明白也没时间去想。

　　‘不，我对董思成还没喜欢到那种程度’黄仁俊在心里翻了个白眼，‘要说喜欢，可能就比喜欢郑在玹多一点点吧，现在嘛……哥我害怕是因为你没戴套啊’

　　听到越来越近的脚步声，郑在玹翻身坐起将黄仁俊抱在腿上，有力的手臂牢牢压制着怀里瘦弱的少年，往他腿间那幽处伸出了手。

　　/

　　董思成伫立在自己的房门前，手足无措的听着里面压抑甜腻的呻吟声——来自于最近寄住在他家的可爱弟弟，而房间里很可能还有第二个人——他在玄关看见了郑在玹最近常穿的那双球鞋——前些天他在商场排队买到的新款，作为礼物。

　　金属的门把手冰冷刺骨，又滑得不可思议，也可能是他的手抖得握不住它，但那只是个小小的门把手而已，悄悄地，他告诉自己，别紧张，或许事情没自己想的那么糟，他不敢一下子打开门，只敢透过狭窄的透出灯光的门缝窥视。

　　——那个熟悉的人正专注地低着头，那在平时总是勾着自己的小指或是揉着自己的手心的细长漂亮的手指正染着晶亮透明的液体，隐没在少年高扬着的阴茎下方露出的微绽的小花中，随着那指端的迅速震颤，少年蜷起了身子发出了细弱的呜咽声，泛红的眼角沁出了点点水光，柔软纤细的手掌虚软的攀着那曾环绕着自己的结实的小臂，细直光裸的双腿被分开架在那人的腿侧，足弓绷直颤抖。

　　那人——郑在玹或许发现了董思成的视线，他缓缓抬起头，一边咬上黄仁俊后颈上那片吻痕的位置，一边挑衅地看向门口的人。

　　“吱呀——”木制的房门在董思成松开手的同时自动旋出了一个不大不小的弧度，正正好将董思成完完全全地暴露在门内的两人面前。

　　‘啊，他知道了’董思成绝望的伫立在门口，‘知道我的那些卑劣的行为了’

　　而他的恋人握着男孩的腿向他的方向敞开，对他说，这孩子希望让你来用这里的第一次呢

　　/

　　

　　那孩子含着泪水和祈求的双眸紧紧凝视着他，而他紧紧凝视着那个讽笑着看他的人

　　也许是一瞬间，又或许过去了一个世纪

　　董思成迈动他僵硬的双腿靠了过去

　　那个孩子小心翼翼的抱住了他，少年纤细柔软贲张着青春活力的柔韧肢体紧紧贴在他的胸前，怀中的那一片温热一瞬间便引燃了他体内情欲的烈焰，狂烧怒涨直直蔓延向禁忌之地。‘你真恶心’那个盘踞在他内心深处的恶魔讥讽而又满足的笑了起来。直到此刻他才终于明白，自己对这个不甚熟悉的弟弟，一直都只是抱有着纯粹的欲念——人类最原始的性欲，和男人面对纯洁事物时最肮脏的蠢蠢欲动的破坏欲和占有欲

　　‘有哪里坏掉了’董思成在将手放上男孩光裸的大腿的时候恍恍惚惚的想着‘一定有哪里不对’。

　　/

　　郑在玹正搂着他的脖子轻吻他的唇角和鼻梁，而他的手指正陷在黄仁俊泥泞的花道中，处子的小穴娇嫩柔软，紧紧的吸啜着他往里探索的指尖，被冷落的男孩难耐的贴着他的胸膛扭动着身子。

　　董思成安慰的拍抚了下黄仁俊衣物半褪的光裸脊背，在床前跪坐下来，手掌顺着他细嫩的大腿皮肤下滑，握住了一边的膝盖往外推，另一只手从他腿间抽出来抚上了他勃发的前端撸动，然后低头吻上了黄仁俊流着蜜水的花穴。

　　虽然生疏，但温软的唇舌对于敏感的处子来说已经很刺激了，舌尖扫过花穴上方硬硬涨涨的小花豆，带出男孩的一阵战栗并一声轻吟，接下来粗糙的舌尖撬开穴口摆动着往里试探的动作差点让黄仁俊尖叫出声，他难耐的扬起脖颈，却被后方的郑在玹掐着下颚转过头封住了口，霸道的唇舌毫不留情的抢夺着黄仁俊口中的空气，他的口腔也像下方的小口一样被舌头占领了。

　　黄仁俊迷迷糊糊毫无抵抗力地软倒在两个哥哥的怀里任凭摆弄，觉得自己今天肯定要被玩坏掉了。

　　两个老司机显然都对扩张很有一套，黄仁俊前后两个小穴一起被开苞都没怎么痛。

　　最让他欣慰的事可能是董思成还略有理智，进到他前穴里的时候已经戴上了安全套，确认了这一点之后黄仁俊就彻底放飞自我了。他在两个哥哥的前后夹击下忘我地呻吟，郑在玹的技术很好，他后面的小穴就算是初次使用也被照顾到了敏感点爽的头皮发麻，不过很讨厌的是这两个人老是亲到一块儿去，而被冷落的黄仁俊只能啃着董思成的脖子泄愤。

　　  
不过很快他就没那么乐观了

　　  
　　可恶的郑在玹为了让董思成艹他艹得轻松点，还自己躺在床上给他当肉垫支撑他的重量，但就是不肯从他身体里出来——这俩还隔着黄仁俊前后穴之间的薄薄的肉膜感受彼此呢，也不顾黄仁俊被顶的发慌感觉这中间的界限要破掉了。而且黄仁俊被情动的董思成吮住舌头的时候腰被郑在玹掐生疼。但是黄仁俊反抗不了，他只能强迫自己享受，身后的肉体柔韧结实，是个很有安全感的舒适肉垫，这俩想在他身体里打招呼就打吧反正他也爽，最后一项他只能在董思成亲他的时候使劲摸这个哥哥的柔韧的腰臀和胸口光滑的皮肤，在郑在玹眼皮子底下吃豆腐吃个爽。

　　总之黄仁俊痛并快乐着。  
　  
　　/

　　少年虚软的手臂和双腿从郑在玹的脖子和腰上滑落，他全身的重量都落在身下被不断撞击的两个小穴上，不久前还高亢的呻吟现在微弱的像初生的猫崽——两个哥哥已经交换了好几次位置，他幼嫩的穴口也已经被摩擦的红肿不堪，射过多次的前端连稀薄的精水都流不出来了，但依然徒劳的高挺着不肯落下。董思成喘息着撩开黄仁俊被汗水打湿的额发，小孩漂亮的杏眼润着晶莹的水光已经涣散了，被亲到破皮的红润嘴唇微微张开着，嘴角还有不知是谁留下的透明水迹，刚刚还有力气抽泣着喊不要了现在好像连话都没力气讲了。这小孩长得过于纤细脆弱，看起来纯洁干净的想让人弄脏他，他越抵抗越喊不要就越让人想要欺负他弄坏他。董思成有些懊恼他们之前毫无理智的放纵索取，他推开郑在玹怼过来想亲他的脸，示意他把黄仁俊放下。

　　然后他自己就被扯上床压倒了，郑在玹表示他们之间的账要好好算一算。

　　——幸好董思成的床够大，可怜的黄仁俊不至于睡到半夜被震下去。


End file.
